


Come Back Home

by captaincastle



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: This isn't the first time he's been left behind. Sam hopes it doesn't happen again.





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers for the movie ahead in case you've not seen it!
> 
> I actually wrote this before I saw the movie, but I wanted to post it anyway! I hope to write more now that I've seen the movie and have a better grasp on his character!

Cold, crisp fall air greets Sam as he steps outside. His hands are in his pockets of his jacket, his breath is visible in the cold. It feels good to him, it’s refreshing.

The sun’s just risen and Sam is up early to face the day. He didn’t sleep well the night before, his leg aches and keeps him up.

And he misses her.

His bed was cold and empty last night; so there was little sleep to be had.

Sam sighs heavily when he slowly sits down on a bench against the wall of the motel. He stretches out his bad leg, and rubs his thigh with his hand – leaving his shaking hand in his pocket. Leaning against the back of the bench, he tips the brim of his hat down a little to keep light from the rising sun out of his eyes.

He doesn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he hears Maggie’s voice.

Maggie is a young girl, she works for Sam at the motel. She gets coffee when she works in the mornings, and today she brought Sam a cup.

“So when’s she coming back?” Maggie asks extending her arm to give Sam the coffee.

“Don’t know,” Sam replies and take a sip of the coffee.

“The barista left her number again when I told her your name,” Maggie giggles and plops down next to Sam on the bench.

Sam smiles a half smile and lowers the sleeve on the cup to see a phone number written in bubbly handwriting.

“Ya know it’s none of my business….” Maggie starts.

“But?” Sam smiles with a raised eyebrow.

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up. Annie’s gonna come back you’ll see!” she kisses Sam’s cheek and jumps up to go inside. “It’s cold out here! Stay warm Sam Rossi!”

Another soft smile appears on his face. But it quickly fades. He drink his coffee and enjoys the quiet fall morning, but his mind is on Annie. This isn’t the first time he’s wondered if a woman will come back.

The first time he knows why, and she never came back. But this time, he just hopes Annie is ok.

While he finishes his coffee he remembers Annie making coffee in the mornings. Maggie only started bringing Sam coffee when Annie left. Sam can make his own coffee, but he doesn’t have the heart to tell Maggie no.

Annie makes better coffee than his ex-wife. Annie, like Sam, came from far away to get away. The only reason she left the motel was to collect her things from home.

6 months ago when Annie didn’t accept her boyfriend’s wedding proposal, he blackmailed her. Out of embarrassment and shame, she ran away as far as she could. Somehow she ended up in Alaska at the Sweet Virginia motel. She developed a crush on Sam, but she shrugged it off as her just looking for affection. Sam is nothing like her ex. Her ex is lean and blonde and pompous. Sam has dark hair and while has physical strength, he’s gentle. Sam talked to her kindly, kinder than her boyfriend had talked to her in years.

Annie fell hard for Sam in those months, and when she realized she’d fallen in love with him, she wanted to go home and set things right.

Sam begged her to let him go with her, but she said no. She doesn’t want anyone to know about Sam, for fear her newfound love could be ruined. She’s simply going home to settle her affairs properly since before she left in a hurry.

Of course, Sam is worried, because she’s been gone a couple weeks now and he’s not heard much from her. He has a creeping fear in the back of his mind that she’ll see how much her family missed her and she’ll stay. Sam also wants to give her ex-boyfriend a piece of his mind.

So Sam waits and lives his simple life. After all he’d gotten used to the single life once before. He’d gotten used to an empty bed. He’d gotten used to no tender touches or gentle whispers of encouragement. He’d forgotten the taste of a kiss. He pushed it all from his mind after he and his wife split.

He sees couples every day come in and out of the motel. Young lovers on a road trip just passing through. Older couples who are tired, but still so in love. Couples having affairs, or men bringing in prostitutes. All couples who have something Sam doesn’t. A woman’s touch.

Sam doesn’t want a cheap one-night stand. He envies the young lovers he sees, he wishes he had the youth and strength when he was younger. His heart aches but he smiles seeing the older couples who have been together forever.

He doesn’t miss his ex-wife, because with her comes the pain of loss. And he’s tried to push that away.

He misses Annie, the breath of fresh air in his lungs. He felt like he’d been holding his breath and then he met her and he could breathe again.

But when she kissed him that first time, his breath left his lungs. She’d noticed the tremble in his hand, but she forced him to cradle her face anyway. The kiss tasted so sweet it was like he’d never been kissed before. What delighted him was her blush, she felt the same way.

“My jerk of an ex never kissed me like that in his life.”

Annie slid her fingers into Sam’s thick beard as they kissed again.

Their first kiss was right before she left, Sam’s thoughts linger on that kiss while she’s away. He thinks about the kiss they might share when she returns. He hopes that the kiss wasn’t their last. He’s had last kisses before, and there’s a certain sadness with last kisses. But life goes on and he watches the people come in and out of the motels. He has other things to do besides dwell on a kiss like he’s 15 years old again.

But he can’t help but miss Annie.

He goes to the diner that night for supper and he feels lonelier than usual. He sees the young couple sitting at a booth nearby. They are sitting on the same side as each other and the young man just said something to make his girl laugh.

Sam’s spent years pushing out emotions, pushing away the pain. It’s been easier alone. Yet, he wants to let Annie in. She understands, and she wants to let him in. But waiting for her to come back is eating him alive. He hopes that it’s not a false hope.

Unable to sleep that night, he works at the desk late. His shift is about to end when a soft voice breaks the silence in the dimly lit space.

“I’d like a room please.”

Sam looks up to see those eyes he’s missed so much.

“Single or double?”

“Whichever room comes with you in it.”

With a soft smile Sam flips the sign to read ‘no vacancy.’ His hands find Annie’s hips and he backs her into his motel room.

“How did it go?” Sam cradles her face, “you ok?”

“My ex-boyfriend is a bigger asshole than I thought, but I feel relief.”

Sam sits down on the bed, his leg is aching but he doesn’t let it stop him from the joy he feels at seeing her back here safe and sound.

“I missed you Annie,” Sam looks up at her with a smile.

“I missed you,” she stands between he legs and slips her fingers into his beard and scratches his jaw. Sam closes his eyes at the feeling and presses his forehead against her chest. His hands slide up and gently rub her thighs, and her knees shake slightly.

“You’re trembling Annie,” Sam whispers, “You alright?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a man touch me as gently as you are now. I haven’t been…cherished in I don’t know when. My ex was all about hot sex that never lasted long. He never cared about romance or the feel of it.”

“Why did you stay with him?” Sam looks up at her face. She has tears in her eyes.

“He was my first, it was young love, blind and stupid. I found out he was cheating on me, and he proposed and tried to apologize. That’s when I left.”

Annie pulled back and with a slight tremble in her hands she removed her jacket and shirt. Sam’s eyes darkened, but his expression was still soft. He took off his shirt and pulled her back in between he legs. He pulled her onto his lap, and unclasped her bra. He kissed her all over her neck and chest, she writhed under the tickling from his beard, and he smiled.

The elephant in the room to Sam is his leg. It’s difficult for him to walk steady, and he doesn’t think this will be easy.

His thoughts are interrupted when she lets out a gasp and buries her fingers into his curls. She pushes him backwards so he’s on his back. She’s sitting on his abs now, and her hands rub up and down his chest.

Without a word, she stands and slides off her pants. Her underwear stays on, she’s still a little shy. But she reaches for his belt, and he sits up again. He stands to toe off his boots, and lower his pants and underwear. He sits back down, and with a couple more kisses pressed to her stomach, he lowers her panties.

“I can’t-“ Sam starts to say but she cuts him off.

“It’s ok.”

Sam stays seated on the edge of the bed and Annie sits in his lap.

With his lips on her skin, and her hands in his curls they find their rhythm. Annie trembles in his arms, and Sam holds her tight though his hand shakes. Sam’s breath his hot against her neck, and her sighs are sweet music in his ears. The necklace around Sam’s neck presses into Annie’s stomach, their bodies couldn’t be any closer.

Afterwards, Annie doesn’t get off his lap. She hugs him, and Sam feels tears on his shoulder. He hears a sniffle and he holds her even tighter. A sob escapes her lips, and Sam shushes her softly.

Now it’s his turn to say “it’s ok.”

All the emotions from what she’s gone through, and having a man like Sam make love to her, it all just came spilling out.

Sam’s heart is full. While it aches because she’s hurting, he’s feeling a sense of peace. She is looking to him for comfort, emotionally and physically. Emotions were stripped bare. She’s crying naked in his arms. It couldn’t be more intimate.

Sam never thought his life would lead him here. He’s had such heartache, and while it feels wonderful to be held in Annie’s arms, he realizes that holding her is so much better than being held. Giving her comfort in turn comforts him.

A shiver goes down Annie’s spin and Sam can’t help but smile.

“Where’s your stuff?” he asks softly, her face is still in the crook of his neck.

“In the car,” she sniffles.

“I’ve got something you can wear til tomorrow,” he says.

They shift and she climbs off his lap. They both put on underwear, and Sam gets one of his flannel shirts from a drawer for her. She hums a content sight when she pulls it on. She kisses Sam on the cheek and slides under the covers on his bed.

Exhaustion from sex and travel hit Annie hard and she falls asleep quickly. Sam is in slight pain, but no more than usual. For the first time in a long time he feels good. The softness of Annie’s breath and her warmth next to him lulls him to sleep.

Sam smiles to himself right before he falls asleep, Maggie will be happy to know Annie has come home.


End file.
